shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Biennial reports/1869/Comparison
List Tallies (see below for details/caveats): *Women's 4-year *:12 total: 5 defunct, 3 assimilated, 4 surviving *Women's non-4-year *:3 total: 3 defunct, 0 assimilated, 0 surviving *Miscellaneous non-women-only academies/seminaries *:16 total: 14 defunct, 0 assimilated, 2 surviving *Colleges and universities *:20 total: 8 defunct, 0 assimilated, 12 surviving Women's schools 4-year Tally: 12 total, 5 defunct, 3 assimilated, 4 surviving (Restricted to those not using "college" in the name: 8 total, 4 defunct, 2 assimilated, 2 surviving) *Jacksonville Female Academy ** Extant, absorbed into Illinois College *Monticello Seminary ** Defunct, folded 1970 *Illinois Female College (Jacksonville) ** Extant as MacMurray College *Knox Female Seminary ** Extant, absorbed into Knox College *Rockford Female Seminary ** Extant as Rockford College *DuQuoin Female Seminary ** Defunct *Mount Carroll Seminary ** Extant as Shimer College *Major's Female College (Bloomington) ** Defunct *Almira College ** Extant as Greenville College *North-Western Female College ** Extant, absorbed into Northwestern University * Young Ladies' Athenaeum (Jacksonville) ** Presumed defunct? * Galena Female Seminary ** Defunct Less than 4-year Tally: 3 total, all defunct *Henry Female Seminary **Defunct *Bloomington Female Seminary ** Defunct *Rushville Young Ladies' Seminary ** Defunct Miscellaneous academies and seminaries Tally: 16 total; 14 defunct, 0 assimilated, 2 surviving *Rock River Seminary (Mount Morris) ** Defunct *Waukegan Academy ** Defunct *Clark Seminary (Aurora) ** Defunct http://www.jenningsterrace.com/history.html *Hedding Seminary (Abingdon) ** Defunct *Mount Zion Male and Female Seminary ** Defunct *Mendota Wesleyan Seminary ** Defunct *Blackburn Seminary (Carlinville) ** Extant as Blackburn College *Fowler Institute (Newark) ** Defunct; destroyed by fire in 1880 http://books.google.com/books?id=b12yLkLIQEUC&pg=PA31 *Hyde Park Seminary ** Defunct? Lots of static. *Palmer's Academy (Chicago) ** Defunct? *Dixon Seminary ** Defunct? -- confusing relationship to Dixon College, but no apparent carryover to SVCC *Grand Prairie Seminary (Onarga) ** Defunct ** Became Onarga Military School (boys-only) in 1917, closed for good in 1972 *Washington Seminary (Richview) ** Defunct *Mount Vernon Seminary ** Presumed defunct -- much static due to school of same name in Washington DC *McDonough Normal and Scientific College (Macomb) ** Defunct -- no apparent connection to WIU, est. 1899 *Lake Forest Academy ** Extant as prep school Colleges and universities (Meaning, in the context of the report, non-state institutions that were both recognized by the Superintendent as legitimately claiming college rank, and either men-only or coeducational) Tally: 20 total, 8 defunct, 0 assimilated, 12 surviving *McKendree College **Extant as McKendree University *Illinois College **Extant *Shurtleff College **Defunct; closed 1958, campus purchased by SIU http://www.lib.niu.edu/1998/ihy981205.html *Knox College **Extant *Wheaton College **Extant *Illinois Wesleyan University **Extant *Lombard University **Defunct?; closed 1930, but zombie charter lives on in Chicago http://www.thezephyr.com/backtrack/lombard.htm *Abingdon College **Defunct?; merged with Eureka in 1885 but campus closed 1888 http://www.thezephyr.com/backtrack/abingdoncollege.htm *Quincy College **Extant as Quincy University *University of Chicago **Defunct (not the current U of C) *Monmouth College **Extant *North-Western University **Extant *Eureka College **Extant *Marshall College **Defunct *Southern Illinois College **Defunct; closed 1870 http://www.memoriallibrary.com/IL/South/History/thirty-three/index.htm *Augustana College **Extant *Westfield College **Defunct; closed 1914 *North-Western College **Extant as North Central College in Naperville *Illinois Agricultural College **Defunct; closed 1879 http://www.memoriallibrary.com/IL/South/History/thirty-one/index.htm *Lincoln University **Extant as Lincoln College